


My Lagan Love

by mresundance



Series: Fanvids [9]
Category: Braveheart (1994)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Nudity, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is lord of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lagan Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Song and Artist:**  "My Lagan Love" by Sinead O'Connor  
>  **Fandom:**  Braveheart (1994)  
>  **Formats:**  wmv and avi (xvid)  
>  **Warnings:**  Violence, nudity, sex, spoilers.  
>  **Betas:**  Many thanks to [](http://ladymajavader.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **ladymajavader**](http://ladymajavader.dreamwidth.org/)  and [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=chellziez)[ **chellziez**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=chellziez) for betaing :D. Extra thanks to both [](http://ladymajavader.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **ladymajavader**](http://ladymajavader.dreamwidth.org/), for her usual nitpickery and eye for detail and [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=proofpudding)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=proofpudding) **proofpudding**  for technical advice and coloring suggestions.
> 
> **Downloads (zipped files):**
> 
> Please use the 4shared and mediafire links before the permanent link.
> 
> Permanent link: **[36 MB avi (xvid)](http://mresundance.broken-road.com/vids/miscfilms/mresundance_lagan.zip)**
> 
> **[36 MB avi (xvid) @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?kwy055gzzwz) **   
>  **[18 MB avi (xvid) @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?lnmjwmnyznn) **
> 
> **[30 MB wmv @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?utmn4ncntwn)**

Password: **murron**

_Lyrics_

adapted from the original by Joseph Campbell aka Seosamh MacCathmhaoil

Where lagan streams sing lullabies  
There blows a lily fair.  
The twilight gleam is in her eye  
The night is on her hair.

And like a love sick leannan si  
She hath my heart in thrall;  
No life have I, no liberty  
For love is lord of all.

And often when the beetle's horn  
Has lulled the eve to sleep  
I steal into her shieling lorn  
And through the doorway creep.

There on the cricket's singing stone  
She makes the bogwood fire  
And sings in sweet and undertone  
The song of heart's desire.

 

"Lagan" means something one throws away in hopes that it will return. From what I remember it seems people would offer gifts to gods or supernatural beings and toss them in the "lagan stream", hoping these items would come back.

"Leannan si" is a beautiful, but deadly spirit who appeared (conviently) in the guise of a woman. She lured young men to their doom, bascially. Similar to a siren in Greek mythology.

I have no freakin' clue what a "beetle's horn" is, except in the song is sounds kinda phallic. Hence, the sword references. And then sex. And death. Of course.

"Shieling lorn" is just a little hut. Like Princess Isabella's Sooper Sekret Hideway and Sexin' Spot (tm) in the film.

Also: the thistle, especially as used in the film, is a symbol of Scotland. Just FYI.

**Author's Note:**

> My Lagan Love is actually an Irish song, written during a time in Irish history when it was forbidden to write openly about Ireland, or express love, devotion, or nationalism towards the country. The Irish, being amongst the best and craftiest writers, period, decided to write songs that indirectly would reference their love for their mother country. They would refer to Ireland as a beautiful woman.
> 
> Thence, "My Lagan Love" speaks erotically and poetically about a beloved woman which is also a beloved homeland. This idea is crucial to the vid and my ideas behind it. I don't know that I communicated it effectively as I had hoped.
> 
> Murron is Wallace's homeland. Wallace's life after her death is an expression of his love and devotion to her. She is "lord of all" and he is not a slave to the English as much as he is a slave to her memory and possibly guilt over his part in her death.
> 
> As the character Hamish says to Wallace near the end of the film: "It's about Murron. You're doing this because of her, because you think she sees you."


End file.
